1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and devices for protecting ears and, in particular, to devices for protecting pierced earlobes and adjacent skin from physical injury during sporting events.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Participation in youth sports generates a host of safety issues that are often addressed by rules, policies and equipment changes. In particular, youth team sports present a variety of hazards due to the close and sometimes violent contact that can occur between players and/or objects. These sports include, for example, soccer, lacrosse, field hockey, hockey, softball and basketball. The wearing of earrings in a pierced ear during a sporting event can result in injury when the earring is snagged on the player's or another player's equipment. In many cases a referee or coach may require that the player removes her earring prior to being allowed to play. This can present a difficult decision for some athletes with newly pierced ears because they have been told that if they remove the earrings from the piercing that the hole will heal up. This can lead to players choosing not to play rather than to remove their earrings. As a result, some referees will allow players to participate if they cover the ear lobe with athletic tape.